


Phil's Fantasy

by Persiflage



Series: Makeouts Are Mandatory [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Director Daisy Johnson, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Future Fic, Kissing, Makeouts are Mandatory, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Quintuple Drabble, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Daisy helps Phil fulfill a fantasy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvatarQuake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/gifts).



> Written for avatarquake for the prompt 'Fantasy' for the 'Makeouts are Mandatory': Cousy Mini Drabble-a-thon.

"Nice as this is," Daisy murmurs, then gets no further because Phil's mouth is on hers again. Several minutes pass without further speech, and she can't say she minds much because Phil Coulson is an excellent kisser (which she kinda always knew he would be, long before she had any evidence for that belief). 

"You were saying?" he asks when he finally releases her mouth so they can catch their breath.

"Hmm?" 

He smirks at her – the trademark 'I made the Director incoherent' smirk that he's so fond of sporting. She lightly slaps the back of her hand against his chest and he captures her hand in his, then carefully turns her arm and presses butterfly kisses to the inside of her wrist, then across her palm before returning his mouth to her wrist to suck on her pulse point.

"Fuck!" The word slips out involuntarily and she feels him smirk against her skin, so she grabs the back of his neck (since his hair's too short to grab) and tugs his head back up. "C'mere you." She drags him back in and kisses him very aggressively indeed, eliciting a moan of pleasure – and a spike of desire in his vibrations that goes straight to her already throbbing core. Blindly she grabs his hand and draws it between her legs, glad that it was warm enough today to wear a summer dress.

He's the one to swear when his fingers reach her sex and he finds she's not wearing any panties or a thong, and Daisy moans loudly when he plunges two fingers straight into her slick heat. 

They continue kissing, more sloppily now, as he fingers her to a very intense, very pleasurable orgasm. After he slips his fingers from her body and she has sucked them clean, she remembers what she wanted to say earlier.

"Nice as it is to be making out in Lola, do you mind if we move?" she asks. "I feel the need to stretch out a little." She leans in to nip at his bottom lip and slips her left hand between his legs, cupping the erection that's straining against the front of his slacks.

"I can get behind that," he says, his voice husky with desire, and it's Daisy turn to smirk now.

She climbs from the driver's seat, and Phil scrambles out the other side, then they meet in front of Lola's hood. He pulls her into his arms for further kissing, and his hand rucks up the back of her dress so he can cup her bare ass. She presses her body more firmly against his, aware of the tightness of her nipples beneath the fabric of her dress – and aware, too, that Phil doesn't yet know that she didn't bother with a bra today either.

She gets his pants unfastened and carefully eases his rampant erection out. "I think we're secluded enough here to dare this," she tells him, and he sighs at the thought of a fantasy fulfilled.


End file.
